


Too Close

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Depression, Drinking, Isolation, M/M, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was a mess when I met Mizuki. I was pretty sassy with him when he kept inviting me to join his Rib team and I kept refusing.<br/>But he would still call out to me smiling the whole way.”<br/>-Aoba, DRAMAtical Murder Re:Connect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Very, VERY short piece right here. This is my first DRAMAtical Murder fic done for a friend on tumblr and to just play around with the characters a bit before writing any longer or more in-depth works.  
> In any case, I hope it's still enjoyable. Tell me what you think down in the comments; any constructive criticism is appreciated!

He didn’t know when exactly he started talking to Mizuki. Hell, as far as he knew, he was just some old fanboy with an obsession. But even so, he just seemed like an over all good guy. He knew what to say, when to back off, and so while Aoba made it a point not to get too close to anyone (he’d learned his lesson years ago..), he couldn’t help but want to be around Mizuki all the time.

He’d met the Rib team finally (Dry Juice…what a stupid name) and while he concluded they were all pretty cool and fun to be around, he still didn’t want to officially join, which Mizuki was surprisingly cool with.

_“At least you’re smiling more.”_ He’d said with the proudest grin. _“You always looked so damn serious with those other Rhymers. It was kind of scary, honestly.”_

While Aoba still played Rhyme, he also started hanging out with Dry Juice more often. They’d go around fucking with each other, drinks in hand and shit-eating grins on everyone’s’ face as they joked around, wrestled, and told dumb stories about that one time this and that happened and it was ridiculous.

However, there was one night in particular when everyone was hanging out and somewhere in there, Aoba had drifted to the side, sitting on the stairs and staring at the group with a beer bottle in his hands, his brows furrowed but his eyes looking as though tears were to come out at any moment.

“Oi, Aoba. Are you okay?” Mizuki had interrupted his thought process as he sat beside him. Aoba looked up at the older man and his drunken mind couldn’t help but notice the familiar, gentle, yet concerned look in his eyes…

“Please don’t leave me…” The teen whispered, leaving Mizuki confused.

“Um…huh?”

“I said don’t **fucking** leave me!” Aoba grabbed onto his shoulders as tears started rolling down, memories of happy times with people he loved, all of them gone and probably not even remembering who he is or how much they hurt him.  
“Don’t you **fucking leave me alone** , you…you dumbass…piece of…”

His yelling turned quiet as tears of fear and loss fell harder, and he felt Mizuki pull him under his arm.

“It’s fine, Aoba. We’re all family here; no one is leaving you.”


End file.
